La historia de Katerina
by AdmiRo
Summary: Adaptación basada en la serie "The Vampire Diaries". Fiction Rated M "Una historia desgarradora, una joven condenada a morir y un destino incierto"
1. Katerina el origen

**Fan Fic: "La historia de Katerina"**

Escrito por –AdmiRo

_Adaptación basada en la serie "The Vampire Diaries". Fiction Rated T (+13)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Prologo Parte I:_

_Historia ambientada en el año 1492._

_Katerina, una joven de clase media baja quiere lograr integrar la nobleza, se escapa de su hogar, y es llevada por una supuesta "amiga" a la casa de unos nobles jóvenes, llamados "Los hermanos Mikaelson". Luego de conocer a estos hermanos y caer en el deseo y la tentación, conocer el amor y la furia, la nobleza y la traición...es atacada por un malvado vampiro que desea tenerla como esclava. ¿Katerina logrará escapar de las garras de este malvado vampiro, o caerá en la trampa y estará maldita por siempre?_

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1: Katerina el origen**

Katerina Petrova, una humana con gran belleza, de piel blanca marfil, con pelo castaño y rizos naturales, ojos marrones que brillaban al sol como dos diamantes, y un cuerpo esbelto y delicado. Nació en Bulgaria, su familia era un familia muy conservadora, estaba compuesta por su padre, su madre, y sus tres hermanos, su hermana menor Amelia, su hermano mayor, y una hermana que había fallecido recientemente a causa de una enfermedad propagada por la ciudad.

Sus padres no aceptaban ningún comportamiento rebelde en la familia, pero Katerina no quería ser la típica damisela. Ella necesitaba salir al mundo y ver, conocer, pero sus padres le negaban eso.

Luego de buscar la posibilidad de escapar por dos años, un día, un esperado y deseado día ella conoce a una muchacha, de nombre Rebekah, una rubia platinada con rostro angelical y ojos azules; que la ayudara a escapar a Inglaterra, donde podrá ser cortejada por miles de hombres de la nobleza.

Ella acepta la oferta de Rebekah y escapa a Inglaterra, dejando atrás a su familia.

Tomó todo lo que pudo y escapó en una carrosa junto a su nueva amiga. Un largo viaje les esperaba. . .

Año 1492, Katerina llega a Inglaterra con la ayuda de Rebekah, se hospeda en la casa de la familia Mikaelson, unos hermanos de la nobleza que tienen propiedades grandes e invitan a personas de distintos países para "sociabilizar".

.

.

.

.

_Querido Diario: _

_Hace tan solo dos horas que he llegado a Inglaterra, ya estoy desempacando mis cosas. Estoy parando en la mansión de los hermanos Mikaelson, son nobles de una gran fortuna. Por lo que se dice, Klaus es el más pretencioso de los hermanos, y siempre está rodeado de mujeres bellas. _

_Espero poder adaptarme rápidamente, y que un noble me despose. Extraño poco a mi familia, lo que más lamento es no ver a mi pequeña hermana, quien es más importante para mí. _

_Me cambiaré e iré a recorrer la mansión y sus parques; Rebekah prometió presentarme con Elijah, el hermano menor de Klaus. Según ella, todo un caballero._

.

.

.

.

Katerina fue guiada por Rebekah haciendo una especie de "tour" de la gran mansión que los hermanos poseían. Ya al atardecer, la muchacha le insistió a Katerina vestirse apropiadamente para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Klaus, el hermano que a ella le interesaba conquistar, era un gran partido como esposo.

Katerina se preparó, y se puso un vestido de noble color bordó, un rojo oscuro que hacia resaltar su piel pálida, se recogió el cabello con unas pinzas, y dejó algunos rulos sueltos, se puso sus pendientes de diamante favoritos, y un collar que le había regalado su hermana mayor, la que había fallecido recientemente.

Tomó perfume de jazmín y se lo puso en su cuello, y luego lo roció sobre su vestido. Terminó de arreglarse, salió de su habitación y esperó por Rebekah, que la presentaría a los demás nobles que se hospedaban allí.

Rebekah salió de su habitación, tomó a Katerina del brazo y la llevó al gran salón, donde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Klaus iba a comenzar.

.

.

.

_Nota de la autora: _

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo de la nueva versión de la historia de Katerina Petrova. _

_Este fiction lo escribí hace más de un año y fue publicado en Facebook en mi página personal. Ahora decidí también publicarlo aquí en la comunidad FF. _

_¡Espero que les guste la historia! _

_-AdmiRo _


	2. Conociendo a los Mikaelson

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo a los Mikaelson **

Katerina se presentó con gran delicadeza, bajando de las grandes escaleras de la mansión, tomada del brazo de Rebekah, la cual era fría como un hielo, y por momentos parecía que sus ojos cambiaban de color.

Una extraña muchacha Rebekah, pero Katerina no le daba importancia, ella solo quería tener poder, el poder de la nobleza.

-Te presentaré con Elijah; dijo Rebekah mirándola.

-¡Sí! estoy muy entusiasmada. .; Admitió Katerina.

-Elijah!; gritó Rebekah con suavidad de damisela.

-Hola señoritas..¿Eres nueva verdad?; dijo señalando a Katerina.

-Sí, soy Katerina Petrova. . .de Bulgaria Señor Mikaelson.

-Por favor Katerina, llámame Elijah; exclamó él besando la mano de ella.

-Si Elijah...; dijo sonrojada mirando al muchacho de cabello moreno y piel pálida.

Rebekah se alejó de ellos, y los dejó a solas.

-Y mi señorita ¿usted tiene familia?; preguntó Elijah.

-Sí, pero se han quedado en casa...Yo estoy sola; le contestó con suavidad Katerina.

-¿Esta cómoda aquí?; exclamó él.

-Sí, muy...; replicó ella, buscando con la mirada a Klaus.

-¿Busca a alguien señorita?

-Su hermano Klaus ¿no viene a su propio cumpleaños?

-Si...se atrasará, es que siempre cena antes; dijo él sonriendo.

Katerina con mirada desorientada y pensante se quedó observando a unas muchachas que estaban bebiendo de copas cristalinas con un jugo rojo.

-Bienvenido hermano!; dijo Elijah abrazando a un muchacho rubio, con ojos color cristal y mirada penetrante.

Katerina lo miró y se acercó, sabía que era Klaus. .

-Felicidades; dijo ella inclinándose hacia él.

-Gracias ¿Señorita?

-Petrova, Katerina Petrova Señor. .; Contestó ella.

-Dime Klaus belleza. . .; dijo él besando la mano de Katerina.

-Ella es de Bulgaria, vino sola, Rebekah la trajo ¿cierto?; dijo Elijah mirando a su hermano.

-¿Sola?; preguntó Klaus.

-Sí, he venido sola. . .; dijo sintiéndose un poco intimidada.

-¿Te intimido?; preguntó Klaus con una mirada profunda en sus ojos.

-Mmm...No; dijo Katerina tartamudeando.

-Los dejo solos, voy a servirme algo para beber; dijo Elijah alejándose.

-¿Entonces Katerina no?, que hermoso nombre...Katerina...

-Gracias señor...; agradeció ella.

-Dime Klaus, insisto.

-Klaus...; replicó ella.

-Qué bonito que suena mi nombre en tu boca; respondió tocando los labios de Katerina.

Ella se sintió abrumada, totalmente poseída por la lujuria que emitía Klaus, no podía evitar sentirse plena y llena, era como si lo necesitara todo el tiempo, como si lo deseara sin límites. Como si fuera una obsesión.


	3. Katerina & Elijah

**Capitulo 3: Katerina & Elijah **

Katerina despertó a la mañana siguiente, luego de soñar con Klaus, y con sus preciosos ojos. No dejaba de pensar en él. Estaba nerviosa por volver a verlo, necesitaba verlo, era como una obsesión que crecía dentro suyo.

Salió a caminar por los jardines de la mansión, mientras recorría el laberinto que se encontraba allí, escuchó la voz de Rebekah, estaba peleando con otra muchacha, parecía que Rebekah le reprochaba algo, como si la otra muchacha le hubiera quitado algo, trató de acercarse un poco más, pero Rebekah la oyó y apareció frente a ella.

-Katerina, que sorpresa!; dijo Rebekah.

-Buenos días señorita. . .; contestó ella.

-¿Que está haciendo usted por aquí?

-Recorro un poco, caminando al aire libre, el sol que está tan cálido y lindo ¿no te parece?

-Sí, el sol...; y luego los ojos de Rebekah se pusieron algo llorosos.

-¿Te sucede algo?; preguntó Katerina tomando el brazo de Rebekah.

-No es nada; dijo ella, y se alejó caminando.

Katerina preocupada la siguió, pero luego una voz masculina la llamó por su nombre.

-Katerina!

Ella volteó y vio que Elijah la estaba llamando; -Elijah!; exclamó ella.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?; dijo él acercándose.

-Claro, me encantaría, tu casa es hermosa...; y se sonrojó al ver que Elijah la miraba de arriba hacia abajo.

-Entonces me permite señorita su mano?; dijo él tomándola.

-Si por supuesto. . .Señor Mikaelson. .

Katerina y Elijah recorrieron el parque trasero, cuando estaban cerca del cementerio de la familia, Katerina se frenó y dijo: -Señor Mikaelson, ¿quiere usted jugar al atrápame?

-¿Atrápame?; preguntó el levantando su ceja derecha.

-Sí, yo corro y usted me persigue...y si me toma ganará!; explicó Katerina.

-¿Y que ganaré?; dijo él mirándola fijamente.

-Ganará lo que quiera. . .; contestó ella pícaramente.

Katerina comenzó a correr, y Elijah la siguió, corriendo aun más despacio que ella, para darle ventaja.

-Corre más rápido Elijah!; gritó Katerina.

Así corrieron unos minutos, cuando Katerina exclamó: -Pero usted no me atrapa!

-Es que si no se acabaría el juego; le dijo él.

Frenaron y ella sonrió con suavidad y delicadeza.

-Que hermosa que es usted Katerina...; dijo Elijah.

-Gracias; dijo sonrojada de la vergüenza, mirando a los ojos a Elijah, unos ojos suaves y caballerosos, donde se notaban la bondad y la compasión que llevaba en su corazón.

-Esta exhausta?; preguntó.

-Sí, mi vestido es algo pesado...; dijo Katerina riendo.

-¿Quiere que la ayude?; y tomó el vestido de Katerina.

Ella lo miró y contestó: -Que amable Señor Mikaelson; luego se sentó en un banco que había en el cementerio y dejó caer su vestido.

-¿Puedo sentarme a su lado?; dijo él caballerosamente.

-Claro..Sería un honor; contestó ella sonriendo.

Él se sentó a su lado, le sonrió y comenzó a ver la pureza de Katerina, la belleza y la hermosura que su mirada y su cuerpo emitían. Elijah ya hipnotizado por la belleza de Katerina se dio cuenta que la amaba como nunca había podido amar.


	4. Noche oscura

**Capitulo 4: Noche oscura **

Katerina luego de pasar la tarde junto al Señor Mikaelson, el noble y caballeroso Elijah; decidió dar una vuelta más por el parque trasero para escribir en su diario.

.

.

.

_Querido Diario: _

_Estoy en el parque trasero de los Mikaelson, Elijah, el hermano menor es totalmente un caballero, es amable y pasivo, parece un perfecto esposo. Pero Klaus, él emite lujuria, pasión, es un hombre fuerte que defiende lo suyo y no se deja aplastar, un hombre al cual no puedo dejar de desear. . ._

_Mi corazón me marca una cosa, pero mi cabeza dice otra, estoy confundida, no quiero darle malas expectativas a Elijah, pero tampoco quiero dejarlo pasar solo por un capricho tonto con su hermano Klaus. Elijah me hace sentir una verdadera mujer, siempre me respeta y me hace feliz, espero que mi mente se aclare pronto.. _

_A veces tengo ganas de abrazar a mi hermana, quisiera volver a casa, los extraño tanto, pero debo quedarme aquí y terminar lo que vine a hacer. Debo casarme con un noble y conseguir una mejor vida, para mí y mi familia. _

_._

_._

_._

Una niebla comenzó a tapar la tierra, el cementerio ahora se veía muy oscuro, la luz de la luna casi no se veía, el cielo estaba negro… Katerina dejó de escribir, cerro su diario y comenzó a caminar para volver a dentro, no era un bonito lugar para estar afuera definitivamente, era aterrador.

Katerina caminó unos pasos y sintió el aullido de un lobo, comenzó a correr asustada, su diario se cayó y tuvo que parar para recogerlo, mientras lo tomaba pudo oír una voz como susurrando:

-Katerinaaa...Katerinaaa..Katerinaaa...

Ella se asustó y entró en pánico, corrió y gritó el nombre de Elijah con desesperación, asustada de lo que podía haber afuera se puso tras un árbol, tomando una rama para defenderse por si algo o alguien la atacaba.

Respirando fuerte y sin control Katerina comenzó a sentarse en la tierra para sentirse más segura. Un grito estremecedor se sintió cerca de ella, era el grito de una mujer, de una joven...Un grito de muerte, hasta el último suspiro se sintió.

Katerina se levantó y corrió aún más ya viendo las luces de la casa, se tropezó y cayó al suelo, cuando se levantó noto que había tropezado con un cuerpo, el de la muchacha, una muchacha joven, con el cabello rojizo, estaba llena de sangre, su cuello estaba destrozado, y todavía tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Katerina!; gritó Elijah.

-Elijah, ayuda!; dijo ella asustada mirando el cuerpo de aquella joven.

Elijah corrió hacia ella, la levantó y la llevó adentro. Rebekah con mucha seriedad en su rostro se acercó a ella y le dio un vaso con agua.

Todos en la casa se habían levantado, el grito de la joven, ahora muerta los había despertado.

Elijah dejó a Katerina con Rebekah y fue con unos hombres a investigar afuera.

-Todo estará bien; le dijo Rebekah a Katerina, poniendo un paño de agua fría en su frente.

-Estaba muerta, alguien la mató, alguien estaba allí, lo sentí...; le dijo llorando Katerina.

-No te preocupes, aquí es seguro; dijo luego de dejar caer una lagrima.

-¿Estas llorando?; preguntó Katerina.

-No; respondió rápido, y se fue de la habitación dejando sola a la joven Petrova.

Katerina asustada por lo que había visto, no podía dormir, y esa voz, esa voz que sintió llamándola, ¿que era, quien era, que querían de ella?.

No conseguía dormirse, despierta se quedó mirando la puerta, con miedo de que alguien o algo entrara por ella. Y una voz del otro lado dijo: -Katerina, ¿puedo pasar?

-¿Quién es?; dijo ella desesperada.

-Soy Elijah. . .

Katerina abrió la puerta y lo abrazó.

-Tengo miedo; dijo ella.

-Yo me quedaré aquí contigo, duerme tranquila; exclamó Elijah.

Ella se recostó en la cama y concilió el sueño, dejando a Elijah sentado frente a ella, observándola dormir.


	5. Algo de sangre

**Capitulo 5: Algo de sangre **

Katerina se despertó temprano, oía los sonidos de los pájaros en su ventana. Tomó su vestido verde esmeralda y se lo puso con encanto, notando que había una nota de Elijah en la repisa.

_"No solo cuando duermes pareces un ángel caído del cielo, sino también cuando estas despierta a mi lado… Buenos días hermosa Katerina. _

_Elijah"_

Ella sintió un gran alago a ver su nota, pero recordó a la joven que había muerto y comenzó a sentir miedo otra vez.

Bajó las escaleras, y Rebekah estaba junto a otras dos muchachas hablando, cuando se acercó las otras dos se apartaron, y Rebekah la saludó con un abrazo.

-¿Estás bien?; dijo ella.

-Sí, ¿se sabe algo de la joven?; preguntó Katerina.

-Sí, parece que un lobo la atacó, no es nada grave. . .; dijo Rebekah.

-Oh!; y ella recordó el sonido de un lobo aullando que sintió esa noche, ¿pero y las voces que la nombraban?

Trató de olvidar eso por un momento, y miró afuera a los jardines y vio a Elijah sentado en un banco leyendo un libro. Salió afuera recogiendo su vestido, y se acercó a él con gran alegría.

-Elijah!; exclamó ella.

-Señorita Petrova; dijo él y se inclinó hacia ella, y besó su mano.

-Buenos días, ¿que lees?; preguntó.

-No leo, escribo, mi diario...; dijo vergonzoso.

-Ah! Yo también tengo uno!; exclamó con emoción Katerina.

-Me alegra que hayas dormido. Siento mucho lo que pasó anoche.

-Está bien, ya me siento mejor, gracias señor Mikaelson; respondió ella.

-Hermano!; dijo Elijah mirando a Klaus con gran furia.

-¿Que le ha pasado?; dijo Katerina asustada acercándose a Klaus que llevaba una camisa llena de sangre.

-Es solo de la cacería mi corazón. . .; dijo Klaus tomando de la mano a Katerina y mirando a su hermano fijamente.

-¿Que quieres?; le dijo Elijah.

-Damos un paseo Katerina?; preguntó Klaus.

Katerina miró a Elijah con compasión mientras su hermano la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba lejos.

-¿Que cazaron?; dijo dudosa Katerina.

-He cazado solo, una hermosa presa. . .

Ella tragó saliva y sintió algo de miedo, volteó y Elijah ya no estaba allí, siguió caminando, pero su corazón se aceleró cuando Klaus la volteó y la besó en los labios.

Katerina se quedó paralizada, no lo esperaba, y menos en ese momento.

-Que linda eres. .; Dijo él tocando su mejilla.

-Gracias...; respondió ella confundida.

-¿Te ha gustado mi beso?; le preguntó.

-Estoy algo confundida.

-¿Confundida por mi hermano, el tonto?; dijo él burlándose de Elijah.

-No creo que sea tonto. . Elijah es especial.; dijo ella y se alejó de Klaus.

-¿Que dices?; dijo él enojado.

-Me tengo que ir; exclamó Katerina.

-NO!; le gritó Klaus; -No te burlarás de mí, me perteneces a mí, todo es mío, todo lo que quiero es mío.

-Suéltame; dijo asustada la joven Petrova.

-Basta hermano, déjala!; y apareció Elijah tomando la otra mano de Katerina.

-Te vas a arrepentir Elijah. . .; lo amenazó Klaus.

Katerina caminó alejándose de la mano con Elijah, asustada del comportamiento extraño y violento de Klaus.


	6. Escapa

**Capitulo 6: Escapa **

Esa misma noche, Elijah apareció en la habitación de Katerina con una capa violeta, la tomó del brazo y le dijo: -Debes irte Katerina, escapa!

-¿Qué? ¿Escapar de que, de tu hermano?; preguntó ella.

-Ponte esto, tengo un caballo para ti afuera, vuelve a casa. . .busca ayuda en otro lugar, no lo sé, tienes que irte!; le puso la capa, pero ella no quería y lo apartaba.

-No! No quiero irme. .¿por qué Elijah?

-No puedo decirte nada, solo escapa, yo te buscaré cuando pueda irme sin que mi hermano lo sospeche.

-¿Le temes a tu hermano?; dijo Katerina enojada.

-No sabes de lo que es capaz. . .; dijo él obligando a Katerina a tomar la capa.

-Me iré si tú prometes ir conmigo. . .; dijo ella.

-Lo haré, pero no ahora, deber irte sola, yo iré después. .

-¿Cómo vas a encontrarme?; exclamó Katerina tomando sus cosas.

-Lo haré, voy a hacerlo; prometió Elijah.

Elijah llevó a Petrova afuera, en el silencio le dijo suavemente: -Ten cuidado. . .; y ella lo besó en los labios sintiendo una paz interior que la inundaba. Se subió al caballo, y dejó a Elijah atrás.

Cabalgó unas cuantas horas, hasta que tuvo que parar en un pozo por agua, tomó algo de agua y sintió un crujido en las ramas cerca de ella. Se volteó y no pudo ver mucho más que la neblina, la misma que la había inundado esa vez, el día del asesinato… "eso" que había matado a la joven había vuelto. Estaba todo oscuro, su caballo se alejó y corrió desesperado hacia el bosque, ella ahora había quedado desprotegida, sin ayuda, sin caballo, y sin nada.

-Ayuda!; gritó ella asustada.

-Katerinaa...Katerinaaa...; se sentía una voz que la llamaba cada vez más y más fuerte.

Ella asustada se escondió detrás de unas maderas de leña que había cerca del pozo de agua. Se quedó en silencio esperando no sabía qué. . Y volvió a oír la voz masculina que ahora podía distinguir mejor diciendo: -Katerinaaa...Katerinaa...KATERINA!

Y alguien la tomó por detrás, haciéndola perder el conocimiento.


	7. El mismo lugar

**Capitulo 7: El mismo lugar **

Katerina despertó en un lugar oscuro, el olor al pasto mojado la había despertado. Con la vista nublada levantó la mirada y no podía distinguir mucho quien estaba a espaldas de ella.

-¿Quién eres?; preguntó ella asustada en el suelo.

-Yo mi querida; respondió Klaus acercándose a ella.

Katerina se alejó del rostro de Klaus, y trató de moverse, pero estaba amarrada a un árbol. . .y no tenía la fuerza para soltarse.

-Déjame ir!; gritó ella.

-Calla niña, ya basta!, me has hecho perder el tiempo. . .

-Elijah! Elijah!; gritó Katerina.

-No digas el nombre de mi hermano en mi presencia maldita seas!; dijo pegándole en el rostro y desmayándola.

Rebekah la despertó limpiándole la sangre de la herida en su rostro. Katerina la miró y cuando enfocó su rostro notó que sus ojos eran casi negros, y su rostro estaba diferente, como si se convirtiera en un monstruo. . .

-¿Rebekah?; dijo llorosa Katerina.

-Lo siento Katerina, pero Klaus es mi amo, debo obedecerle.

-No...Ayúdame!; exclamó ella.

-Te aflojaré las cuerdas, si logras desatarte corre, pero no puedo hacer más, sino me matará.

-Llama a Elijah!; le dijo Katerina implorándole.

-Él no…no podrá venir. . .

Rebekah aflojó las cuerdas y se fue, Katerina trataba de soltarse, pero cada vez que tiraba sus muñecas se lastimaban con el roce de la cuerda. Sus muñecas comenzaron a sangrar, dejándola débil, pudo desatarse, se levantó y comenzó a correr tal como le dijo Rebekah.

Llegó a un puente, está oscureciendo, era la bajada del sol, un grito estremecedor la dejó sin aliento a Katerina. Era Rebekah.

-NOOOO!, lo siento, no me hagas esto NOOOOOO!; y los gritos de Rebekah asustaron a Katerina, ella no sabía si volver a ayudarla o escapar.

Pensó dos veces pero decidió volver a ayudarla, ella había arriesgado su vida para ayudarla y no podía dejarla atras.

Cuando Katerina llegó, vio a Rebekah en el suelo, quemándose, desintegrándose al sol, gritando el nombre de Klaus. . .

Ella se asustó y comenzó a correr asustada, sin entender lo que sucedía. Corría y corría sin rumbo, hasta que llegó a la mansión. Se frenó, no sabía si correr, o entrar, ¿podría estar Elijah allí y ayudarla, o sería arriesgado meterse y encontrarse a Klaus?

Katerina entró y vio que la casa estaba desolada, despacio subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Elijah.

Tomó la perilla, y la giró, al abrir la puerta su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca del miedo que sentía.

-Elijah?; dijo ella suavemente.

Terminó de abrir la puerta y Elijah no estaba allí, estaba todo vacío, no había ropa, no había nada, quizás él había escapado para encontrarla, pero ahora ella estaba lejos y era perseguida por Klaus.


	8. Siento tu aroma

**Capitulo 8: Siento tu aroma **

Katerina salió de la casa apurada, pero tomó antes una navaja de la habitación de Elijah.

Corrió por el bosque mientras se hacía cada vez mas de noche, y el cielo se oscurecía. Notó que la neblina comenzaba a subir, y se dio cuenta de que Klaus estaba cerca.

-Katerniaaa...; se escuchó.

Ello entró en pánico y corrió más y más lejos, tratando de evitar la voz.

-Te puedo seguir, siento tu aroma, ¿estás sangrando?; dijo la voz de Klaus.

Ella se vio las heridas y noto que de ellas salía sangre, también de su rostro, desesperada se limpió con un trozo de túnica y lo arrojó al suelo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Ya parecía que se había alejado lo suficiente, no escuchaba la voz de Klaus, y tampoco sentía ruidos. Caminó hasta encontrar alguna casa, pero no había nada, estaba todo abandonado por los alrededores.

Vio una sombra que se movía cerca de unos árboles, entró en pánico y comenzó a correr, sintió una voz que gritaba: -Katerina!

Pero ella no podía parar, tenía demasiado miedo. . ., se tropezó con una roca y se rio la cabeza contra ella, perdiendo la conciencia.

-¿Katerina?; dijo Elijah.

Ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos y vio que el brazo de Elijah estaba en su boca, y que ella tragaba su sangre. . .

-No, Elijah. . No!

-Es para curar la herida de tu cabeza, tómala!; dijo él dándole su sangre para beber.

Ella se apartó del brazo de Elijah y escupió. .

-¿Qué es esto?; dijo Katerina asustada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-La sangre de un vampiro puede curar tus heridas. . .; dijo él suavemente.

-¿Un vampiro?; preguntó atónita Katerina.

-Yo soy un vampiro, mi hermano Klaus también, y Rebekah...bueno pues ella fue creada por Klaus.

-¿Tu eres qué...?; dijo ella alejándose con miedo.

-No me temas, solo quiero ayudarte Katerina, yo te amo. . .

-¡Aléjate de mí!; exclamó la joven.

-Klaus está furioso, siempre ha querido todo para él, y cuando tú me "escogiste", se puso frenético! ¡Está loco!

-¿Él quiere matarme?

-Sí. . .pero yo te voy a proteger mi amor; le dijo Elijah acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Cómo eres un vampiro? No entiendo nada; exclamo Katerina.

-Mi padre se había convertido en vampiro en la guerra, y a su vuelta nos convirtió a nosotros dos, luego él fue asesinado por un cazador, y mi hermano se volvió loco. . Es un "vampiro" de los malos.

-¿Tu padre te hizo esto?

-Sí. ¿Katerina todavía me quieres?

-Claro que si Elijah, no te voy a dejar por nada. . .; dijo ella besando los labios de él con suavidad y amor.

Un crujido de las maderas asusto a Katerina.

-¿Que es ese ruido?

-Klaus está cerca. . . Debemos huir! Estamos en Budapest, Hungría...Cerca de tu casa, llegaremos y tomaremos a tu familia, antes que Klaus. .

-¿Klaus va por mi familia?

-Irá si no nos encuentra..., debemos correr, súbete a mi espalda, yo te llevo.

Katerina se subió, pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que Klaus apareció delante de ellos, atacó a Elijah y tiró a la joven a un costado del camino.

-No lastimes a Elijah!; gritó Katerina.

Klaus tomó a su hermano le quebró el cuello y lo lanzo dentro de un pozo de agua. . .

Katerina entrando pánico, triste y asustada a la vez comenzó a correr pidiendo "ayuda". El lugar estaba desolado, ella notó que había quedado sola, Klaus ya no la seguía.

Volvió a donde estaba el pozo y se asomó, viendo a Elijah muerto flotando en el agua. Lloró todo lo que pudo, sus lágrimas manchaban su rostro angelical, dejando su piel manchada de sangre y barro. Tomó una flor y la lanzó en el pozo, en memoria de Elijah. Ahora debía correr a casa y advertirles a su familia, para huir.


	9. Corriendo a casa

**Capitulo 9: Corriendo a casa **

Katerina llegó a Bulgaria, le tardó unas horas. . Sus pies estaban sangrando de tanto caminar, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y no podía dejar de llorar y sentirse miserable.

Llegó a la entrada de su casa, un trabajador estaba muerto, con su garganta desangrada y destripada, Katerina comenzó a gritar, sabiendo que su familia estaba en manos de Klaus.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, corrió por las escaleras, largas y anchas…Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de sus padres pudo ver a todos sus hermanos muertos, junto a su padre, con una daga clavada en el corazón, y su madre colgada de la ventana, con una nota enganchada que decía:

_"Sé que sigues viva por ahí, maté a tu familia para que me respetes y me trates como a un amo, te buscaré Katerina... Klaus"_

Katerina se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de su hermana menor, llorando sin poder parar, desesperada, Klaus había asesinado a su familia, le había quitado lo único que le quedaba en la vida, ya no tenía sentido seguir viviendo así, no podía ver nada bueno en su vida ahora mismo, y Elijah que era quien la ayudaría estaba muerto, ¿qué vida era esta?. Katerina pasó horas llorando a sus padres y hermanos, hasta que decidió tomar el camino más fácil para terminar con este problema que le había arruinado la vida. .

**Había decidido morir. . . **

Tomó una cuerda de la habitación, la puso alrededor de su cuello, y se subió a un aparador, una viga era la que sostenía ahora la cuerda, con sus pies descalzos, y su vestido color violeta intenso, se dejó caer, ahorcándose mientras que una lagrima caía por su mejilla rosada que se convertía en mármol duro y pálido. Esa piel tan viva estaba muriendo, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, dejando de ver la realidad y muriendo como lo había planeado. Pensando en los momentos que había vivido junto a su familia y Elijah. Dejando a su alma irse para ser feliz.


	10. Reviviendo

**Capitulo 10: Reviviendo **

Katerina despertó en el suelo, pensando que todo había sido un horrible sueño, miró a su alrededor y notó que había sangre. . .se asustó, se tocó el cuello, y tenía la cuerda atada, todo había sido real. ¿Ella no había muerto, porque?

¿Qué le pasaba?, tenía mucha sed, sentía una necesidad de sangre terrible, cuando veía la sangre del suelo su cabeza le decía _TOMALA!_, pero ella en su corazón sentía que no podía, eran los cuerpos muertos de su familia. . .

¿Estaba realmente muerta, o era un...vampiro?

Katerina se quitó la soga, corrió a las escaleras, y cayó por ellas tropezándose con la sangre. . . Llegó abajo cubierta de sangre, se miró las palmas de las manos y estaba llena de esa sangre roja y oscura que deseaba tomar, nunca había visto tanta, y había sentido la necesitad de beberla.

Una voz en su cabeza le decía ¡BEBELA! Y su instinto de vampiro la obligo a hacerlo. Puso su dedo índice en su boca, probando con su lengua un poco, hasta que la sangre llegó a su garganta y sintió una saciedad, entonces tomó la sangre de sus manos, y corrió por las escaleras a tomar la del suelo. Cuando llegó al cuarto donde estaba su familia muerta, vio el cuerpo de su hermano lleno de sangre y no pudo evitarlo, lo mordió, bebiendo cada gota de sangre que le quedaba.

Katerina llena de sangre comenzó a llorar, desesperada por ver en lo que se había convertido, un monstruo, un vampiro igual que Klaus.

Sin sentimientos, sin poder controlarse ante la sangre, sin poder morirse en paz como lo deseaba tanto.

Se levantó con su vestido ensangrentado, y tomó un dibujo de su familia, lo guardó dentro de su vestido y corrió fuera de la casa, escapando lejos.

Al salir se topó con una muchacha, joven y bonita, con ojos color miel, y cabello rojizo. . .la muchacha se quedó mirándola, viendo la sangre que llevaba encima. Asustada corrió y se cayó, cortándose en la pierna.

Katerina estaba huyendo y el olor a la sangre la atrajo a atacar a la joven, tomando su sangre y dejándola morir. Ella ya no era la misma, había cambiado para siempre. . .

Ya no tenía sentimientos, había perdido toda su humanidad.


	11. Huyendo de Klaus

**Capitulo 11: Huyendo de Klaus **

Katerina corrió lo más que pudo lejos de su hogar, desesperada tratando de quitarse la sangre que llevaba encima, se tiró a un pequeño rio para lavarse.

Mientras escurría su vestido lleno de sangre, pudo notar que el sol comenzaba a salir.

Miró hacia la puesta del sol, y un rayo le rozó la mano, quemándola, ella se asustó y se alejó, pero luego todo el lugar estaba soleado, Katerina sintió que su piel se quemaba con fuerza, corrió hacia una cueva y se escondió en las sombras, esperando que caiga la noche.

Cuando la noche llegó, Katerina se asomó y pudo salir, sin que su piel se quemara, las quemaduras habían desaparecido, se había curado en minutos, pero el dolor de ese momento era indescriptible.

Caminó hacia el bosque y se aventó dentro. . . tratando de encontrar otro lugar donde pasar el día, y por lo menos comer. . .Estaba sedienta de sangre, la necesitaba.

Un ruido alertó a Katerina, su oído era más sensible ahora, podía oír desde distancia lejana. Su rostro se giró y trató de descifrar el sonido, una brisa rozó sus cabellos castaños bañados de sangre todavía del día anterior.

Vio a una mujer acercándose, bonita y elegante, con un talismán en su cuello, grande y de color azul radiante.

Katerina sintió el aroma de la sangre que corría por las venas de la muchacha, y corrió a atacarla, un zumbido la atacó, su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar, y la mujer estaba señalándola, se acercó y dijo: -Vampiro, ¿ibas a matarme?

-Basta!; suplicó Katerina.

Era una bruja, una bruja podía lastimar a un vampiro con solo pensarlo, era como un favor de la naturaleza para su protección.

-Soy Emily, practico magia negra. .; Dijo mirando a Katerina levantarse del suelo dolorida.

-¿Que me hiciste?

-Me defendí, ibas a atacarme. . .; exclamó.

-¿Que quieres de mi?; preguntó Katerina tocando su cabeza que aun le retumbaba.

-¿Estas escapando de alguien?; preguntó Emily leyendo algunos de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, de un vampiro. . .él. . .; y largó una lagrima antes de poder decir algo más.

-Entonces ese hombre te hizo esto que eres cierto?

-Algo así. . . yo me suicidé; dijo Katerina llorosa.

-¿Que te hicieron niña?; le preguntó la bruja acercándose con pena.

-Mataron a mi familia. . .Él me engañó, me arruinó la vida.

-Yo te voy a ayudar, parece que el sol puede lastimarte ¿cierto?, no veo ninguna piedra solar.

-¿Piedra solar?; preguntó Katerina mirando a la bruja sorprendida.

-Sí, un talismán contra el sol, puedo hacerte uno, y puedo ayudarte, ¿necesitas mi ayuda?

-¡Sí!; exclamó ella.

-Entonces ven aquí que haré un talismán para ti. . .

Emily, la bruja, realizó un conjuro y le dio un talismán que colgó del cuello de Katerina, una piedra contra el sol, para que no la dañe.

Katerina le agradeció a la bruja, y ésta le ofreció su amistad y protección, a cambio de algunos favores a lo largo de la vida eterna que podían tener juntas, ya que Emily hacia hechizos para mantenerse joven.

Katerina le contó su historia, y Emily la ayudó a escapar a lo largo de los años del temido Klaus, hasta que un día estuviera preparada y pudiera matarlo en forma de venganza.


	12. Unos años más

**Prologo Parte II:**

Katerina Petrova está escapando de Klaus, un malvado vampiro que quiere asesinarla por venganza.

En el año 1864, Katerina va a parar a la casa de unos nobles que viven en Mystic Falls, un pueblo alejado donde Klaus no podrá encontrarla.

Escapando por años, ahora Katerina se asienta en una casa, y se permite volver a sentir algo de amor, aunque las cosas no salgan tal y como ella las planeó. La vida dará un giro inesperado y cambiará todo, no solo para Katerina, sino también para los hermanos Salvatore, que se disputan el amor de la joven vampiresa.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 12: Unos años más **

Año 1864, Katerina y Emily siguen su camino, todavía escapando de Klaus. Llegaron a Mystic Falls, un pueblo bonito, rodeado de gente importante y de la nobleza, Katerina todos estos años tuvo que fingir, fingir ser personas que no era, tomando el lugar de jóvenes que había asesinado para alimentarse.

Emily, la bruja, todavía utilizaba su poder para mantenerse intacta y joven como la primera vez.

Caer en Mystic Falls era lo que necesitaban, un descanso de tanto correr, y allí estarían seguras, un pueblo bastante religioso y conservador, donde Klaus no podría ni un pie.

Katerina conoció a una vampiro llamada Anna, una mujer que se había convertido casi en la misma época que ella, fue ésta vampiro la que la llevó hasta Mystic Falls, el lugar donde ella hacía una vida normal y prácticamente humana, donde nadie sospechaba de lo que era en realidad.

Emily acompañó a Katerina, fingiendo ante todo Mystic Falls ser su sirvienta. Iban a hospedarse en la casa de los Salvatore, una familia fundadora y conservadora, un esposo viudo con dos hijos, los cuales eran muy bellos y atractivos. Pero que tenían más dinero que cualquiera en ese maldito pueblo.

Anna la presentó a todos como una amiga lejana de Bulgaria, llamada Katerina Petrova, ahora no le daba miedo decir su nombre, un lugar tan alejado no iba a dar sospechas ¿cierto?.

Katerina fue presentada hacia los fundadores y algunos nobles del pueblo, y luego se dirigió a la casa de los Salvatore.

-Bueno, una nueva vida falsa que comenzar ¿cierto?; dijo Emily.

-Pues sí, lo es. . .; recriminó Katerina, y se bajó del carruaje.

Uno de los hermanos Salvatore estaba esperándola, su nombre era Stefan.

-Bienvenida señorita Petrova; dijo él con amabilidad inclinándose.

-Muchas gracias señor Salvatore, ¿su nombre es?; preguntó Katerina.

-Stefan, Stefan Salvatore. . .

-Encantada de conocerlo Stefan; dijo seductoramente.

-El placer de conocerla es mío; y besó su mano con delicadeza.

-¿Donde está su familia?; preguntó ella.

-Están ocupados, pero usted señorita pase e instálese tranquila, la esperamos para la cena.

-Gracias; dijo Katerina y siguió camino a la casa, junto a Emily del otro lado de su brazo.

.

.

.

Querido Diario:

Llegué a un nuevo lugar, hace años que estoy corriendo, y ya estoy cansada. . .

Conocí a Stefan, uno de la familia Salvatore, un muchacho amable que me recordó por un momento a Elijah.

Trato de no sufrir más esa etapa de mi vida anterior, pero no logro olvidarla.

Quisiera terminar con mi dolor y mis ansias de sangre, pero no puedo, es más fuerte que yo, y debo mantenerme viva para vengar la muerte de mi familia, matando a Klaus.

Ahora daré un paseo por el parque de la casa, me interesa conoceré un poco este pueblo conservador, quizás pueda vivir un tiempo largo aquí, hasta que noten que mi edad va aumentando pero mi físico sigue igual.

.

.

.

Katerina caminando por los parques, notó y oyó que dos muchachos, uno de ellos el joven Stefan, y un hombre, que parecía ser el Señor Salvatore, el hombre de la casa; estaban hablando sobre su presencia.

Ella se acercó con delicadeza y se presentó inclinándose.

-Bienvenida señorita Katerina; dijo Salvatore padre.

-Yo soy Damon Salvatore, me presento señorita; y besó su mano, mirándola con ojos provocadores.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, iré a recorrer si no les importa?; preguntó mirando a los ojos de Damon, un muchacho con ojos verdes y preciosos rasgos.

-Claro, conozca tranquila señorita Petrova; dijo el señor Salvatore.

Y ella siguió su camino, pero todavía escuchando como Damon, el hermano mayor elogiaba su hermoso rostro y su perfecta forma de vestir. Y claro que era así, ella parecía una muñequita de porcelana.


	13. Un juego

**Capitulo 13: Un juego **

Katerina pasó la noche en la casa de los Salvatore, y disfruto de una hermosa cena, la cual no tenia sabor para ella, ya que lo único que le interesaba era beber sangre, no comer comida humana.

Al día siguiente Anna, la amiga vampiro de Katerina, arribó en la casa de los Salvatore, queriendo contarle a Katerina un poco del pueblo Mystic Falls.

-Este es un pueblo bastante tranquilo, hace 4 años que vivo aquí, y nunca me descubrieron. . Vamos a estar bien; le aclaró Anna.

-Me alegra estar aquí, es un lindo lugar, agradable, pareciera que Klaus está a miles de kilómetros.

-Sí, espero que ese maldito no ande muy pronto por aquí; exclamó Anna, mientras miraba a Katerina que parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Katerina!; le dijo y golpeó su hombro.

-Oh! Si lo siento!, estaba. . . .

-Sí, veo, mirando a los hermanitos Salvatore jugar con el balon; dijo Anna riendo.

-Son guapos; insistió Katerina.

-Damon es el más rebelde, siempre va contra las reglas de su padre, esta enlistado en la milicia, y Stefan en muy correcto, muy amable y caballeroso, nunca irrespeta a su familia, es el hermano menor, y siempre se ha hecho cargo de su padre luego de la pérdida de su madre.

-¿Como murió ella?; preguntó Katerina.

-Se enfermó de algo, no sé, estos pueblos tienen plagas bastante seguidas, pero a nosotras no nos afectan. . ; dijo riendo sínicamente.

-Damon es como bastante seductor, me provoca ganas de besarlo totalmente. . .Y Stefan en dulce parece un caramelito; asintió Katerina mirándolos fijamente.

Damon y Stefan estaban jugando con el balón, y luego se voltearon y notaron que ella los observaba, Damon puso su mejor cara de seductor, y Stefan se inclinó saludándola.

Katerina se acercó a ambos y los saludó con gran encanto.

-Mañana partiré a la milicia; dijo Damon mirándola.

-Oh! Que valiente Señor Salvatore!; exclamó ella.

-Por favor, dime Damon.

Esa escena le recordó a la escena del cumpleaños de Klaus con Elijah, la asustó un poco ese momento, pero se relajó cuando Stefan tomó su mano y le dijo:

-¿Me permite un paseo Katerina?

-Claro, y saludó a Damon con un beso en la mejilla y se tomó del brazo de Stefan, caminando por el parque de la casa.


	14. Stefan Salvatore

**Capitulo 14: Stefan Salvatore **

Damon a la mañana siguiente partió a la milicia, fue a cumplir el deber que su nación necesitaba. Y en cuanto a Stefan, bueno él se quedó a cortejar a la señorita Petrova.

-Katerina; gritó Stefan.

-Oh! Stefan, siento mucho que su hermano haya partido. . .; dijo con ojos de pena.

-Gracias, espero que vuelva pronto a casa. .

-Lo hará!; admitió ella.

Stefan besó la mano de Katerina, y al instante la carreta con su padre llegaba a la casa.

-¡Hijo! Damon ya se ha ido. . .Estoy muy triste.

-No se ponga triste, ¡él volverá! ¿Quiere jugar un poco de criquet?

-Claro señorita Petrova, encantado; exclamó el señor Salvatore.

Y Stefan tomó a Katerina del brazo, acompañándola hasta el campo de criquet a jugar.

-¿Me permite?; exclamó Stefan al entregarle un palo para comenzar en juego.

-Gracias. . ¡Muy amable Señor Salvatore!; dijo Katerina inclinándose.

-Stefan, dime Stefan. . .Insisto!; le dijo él.

-Claro Stefan; replicó ella.

Jugaron unos largos minutos, hasta que el padre de Stefan se marchó a una reunión con el consejo de la ciudad.

-Debo irme, ustedes sigan sin mí, por favor; exclamó el Señor Salvatore.

-Claro; dijo Katerina y lo saludó con su mano delicada.

-Que manos tan delicadas que tienes Katerina; le dijo Stefan cuando su padre se retiró.

-Oh! gracias, ¿quiere volver a besarla?; dijo seduciéndolo.

-Me encantaría; contestó Stefan y le besó la mano con delicadeza, sintiendo su aroma a jazmín, y sus manos frías como el hielo.

Él dejó los palos, y acompañó a Katerina a dar un paseo, pronto estaría la cena lista y era hora de dejar los juegos, y comenzar a cortejar.

-¿Usted no es casada cierto?; preguntó Stefan.

-Claro que no; dijo Katerina.

-Es que es tan preciosa, su belleza no tiene límites, ¿lo sabe?; dijo mirándola.

-Usted me hace sonrojar Señorito Salvatore...mmmjj, Stefan; musito sonrojada por los elogios de Stefan.

-Lo siento, no quiero incomodarla; respondió corriendo su mirada.

-No, no quite su mirada de mi rostro, usted. . . .; y no pudo terminar la frase, ya que una sirvienta se acercó a anunciarles la cena, interrumpiendo la frase de Katerina, donde parecía que iba a declarar algún tipo de atracción.

.

.

.

Querido Diario:

Hoy sentí algo por Stefan, el menor de los Salvatore. Quizás esto solo sea un juego, pero por primera vez en mi forma de vampiro me sentí alagada por un hombre real, humano.

Esta noche es algo oscura, puedo escuchar los lobos aullándole a la luna, me quedaré encerrada, no quiero correr riesgos allá fuera. Y menos en ser atacada por un hombre lobo que podría matarme en un instante.

Klaus no está en mi mente, hoy no había pensado en él, hasta ahora. Creo que por fin me he librado de él, por lo menos por ahora ciento eso, libertad. Quizás ha dejado de buscarme, ¿cuántos años va a buscarme para vengarse de mí?

Iré a dormir, quizás mañana tenga tiempo de escribirte querido diario, eres el único que sabe todos mis secretos. ¡Guárdalos!


	15. Un baile

**Capitulo 15: Un baile**

Una mañana tranquila en Mystic Falls, Katerina está preparándose para el baile, un baile nocturno en la casa de los Salvatore, un festejo por el cumpleaños del padre de Stefan.

Katerina se puso un vestido color azul, con destellos en dorado, recogió su cabello y dejó sus rizos caer.

Como era de costumbre en esa época, ella usó guantes blancos refinados, de una hermosa tela aterciopelada.

Katerina bajó por las escaleras del gran salón, pasando entre los invitados, y Stefan Salvatore la tomó del brazo derecho, diciendo: -Buenas noches Katerina...

-Oh! buenas noches Stefan; exclamó ella.

-¿Me aceptaría una pieza de baile?; preguntó Stefan.

-Claro que si caballero; dijo Katerina tomándose del brazo de él y caminando hacia la pista en el gran salón, lujoso como ninguno antes había visto.

Bailaron seis piezas de música clásica lenta, luego Stefan le ofreció una bebida a la señorita Katerina, y ella la tomó con gran alago.

-Gracias Stefan; adquirió ella.

-De nada, me ha gustado mucho bailar con usted señorita; dijo él mirándola fijo.

-A mí también con usted, Salvatore...; dijo Katerina y se sonrojó.

-Que hermosa piel que tienes...; no pudo evitar elogiarla Stefan.

-¡Oh!; exclamo Katerina sorprendentemente alagada, se había quedado sin palabras.

-Yo cuando la veo, siento algo por usted, es perfecta, la perfección no alcanza para describirla, usted es hermosamente perfecta, con esa cara angelical que lleva, sus ojos, esa mirada penetrante e inocente, sus labios tan carnosos y...; y Stefan tocó los labios de Katerina con su mano, acariciándola hasta la mejilla.

-Stefan ¡Me haces sonrojar!; dijo Katerina sonrojada.

-Lo siento, no quiero incomodarla, pero es que usted me deslumbra Katerina.

-¿Quiere ir a dar un paseo por el parque?; preguntó ella.

-A esta hora, ¿le parece?; dijo Stefan.

-Sí, me gustaría estar a solas con usted; gimió en el oído de él.

Ambos salieron por la puerta trasera, y dejaron la fiesta, dirigiéndose a los bancos más cercanos del parque de la mansión.


	16. Quiero ser tuya

**Capitulo 16: Quiero ser tuya**

Katerina tomó de la mano a Stefan, y lo arrastró hasta el banco más cercano, sentándose ahí con él, ella dijo: -¿Usted qué busca de mi?

-Yo quiero besarla; exclamó Stefan.

Ella se acercó con suavidad y mirándolo a los ojos, puso su mano en la mejilla de él, y lo besó con ternura, despacio y sin lastimar aquellos labios hermosos que tenía Stefan, unos labios tibios y vivos, que le hacían recordar a sus momentos como humana.

-¿Le ha gustado?; preguntó ella seduciendo a Stefan.

-Sí, usted es hermosa, usted es un ángel. . .; y la acarició, tocando un rizo que caí de su recogido.

La tomó de la mano, y la llevo dentro de la casa. Bailó una pieza más con ella, y cuando la canción terminó, Katerina se apoyó en el pecho de Stefan, dándole esperanzas a él para algo más.

-Eres tan hermosa; volvió a decir él, acariciando la espalda de Katerina.

-¿Me desea?; dijo ella pícaramente.

-Claro que si, usted es la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto, o veré!

-Que alegador que es Señor Salvatore; gimió ella.

-Perfección pura; dijo él acariciando nuevamente el rostro de la joven vampiro.

El padre de Stefan se acercó y alagó el vestido de la Señorita Petrova, haciéndola sentir especial e importante. Stefan entabló una conversación con su padre, y ella se retiró para hablar con Anna, su amiga vampiro.

-Anna!; dijo Katerina con suavidad, sabiendo que Anna podía escucharla.

-¿Que sucede Katerina?; respondió la vampiro.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de Stefan, yo no sé qué hacer...No puedo evitarlo; exclamó preocupada.

-¿Amor?, Nosotros no sentimos amor Katerina, solo es una calentura más; dijo Anna con maldad, sin entender los sentimientos de Katerina hacia Stefan.

-¡No entiendes, nosotros podemos amar, Elijah alguna vez me amo!; dijo Katerina enojada.

-Él no te amo, él solo quería tenerte Katerina. . .No seas ilusa. ¡Y no arruines nuestro plan!; gritó Anna con maldad.

Katerina agachó la cabeza ante Anna, y se fue a tomar algo de aire, pensando que quizás Anna tenía razón y debía dejar estos caprichos de amor, no era posible pensar en eso cuando la vida de Katerina estaba estancada en una edad por siempre. Sin posibilidad de formar una familia o tener un amor con quien compartir tu vida. Para ella era imposible, la inmortalidad le quitaba eso. . .La oportunidad de un amor y una familia.


	17. Amor prohibido

**Capitulo 17: Amor prohibido **

Katerina despertó a la mañana siguiente pensando en Stefan. Su mente no paraba, hasta de la sangre se olvidaba al pensar en él.

Ella se puso su vestido azul y salió de la habitación buscando a Stefan.

-Señorita Petrova; dijo Stefan apareciendo detrás de ella.

-Buenos días Stefan. . .; dijo ella mirándolo con ternura.

-Está usted hermosa, bellísima, me deja sin palabras; aceptó Stefan y besó la mano de Katerina.

-Gracias, que alegador. .

-Mi padre no está en casa, estamos solos; susurró Stefan.

-¿Solos?; preguntó Katerina.

-Sí, ¿quiere pasar a conocer mi alcoba?

-Claro que sí; dijo pícaramente Katerina, sabiendo que no iba a poder resistirse a Stefan.

Cuando Stefan abrió la puerta de su habitación, Katerina entró con delicadeza, y luego se sentó en su cama, reposando suavemente.

-Siéntese a mi lado; dijo Katerina.

Él se sentó junto a ella, y puso su mano sobre el vestido de Katerina, rozando su pierna.

Katerina no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzó sobre Stefan.

-¡Oh!; se asombro Stefan por la fuerza de Katerina.

-¡Hazme tuya!; gimió ella en el oído de Stefan.

Él se quitó la camisa, le quitó la peineta a Katerina del cabello castaño suave, luego paso sus manos hacia la falda y la quitó despacio. . .Ella arrancó los pantalones de gala de Stefan, y los tiró al suelo, mientras se terminaba de quitar la ropa que llevaba encima.

Stefan la besó apasionadamente, y Katerina no pudo evitar sentir el olor de la sangre de él, el olor de sus venas, tan fuerte, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. . .

Katerina se sentía tentada a morderlo, pero se controló y siguió besándolo, tocando su espalda y acariciándola.

Stefan la tomó de las manos y le besó el cuello, luego la penetró con delicadeza, con cuidado, sin lastimar a la que él creía una frágil muchacha.

-Eres hermosa; dijo Stefan en el oído de Katerina.

-¿Tú crees?; pregunto ella besándolo.

Una mañana de amor para el joven Salvatore y la vampiresa Katerina. Una mañana que debían ocultar, ya que estaba muy mal visto que las mujercitas de esa época se acostaran con alguien que no era su esposo.

A Katerina no le convenía que Anna se enterara de esto, no por ahora.


	18. Si lo tocas, mueres

**Capitulo 18: Si lo tocas, mueres **

Stefan guardó el secreto, no quería que Katerina quedara mal ante la nobleza, ella seguiría siendo una dama para él. Ella para él era delicada y perfecta, tan como siempre había imaginado una esposa. Quizás ella llegara a aceptar su oferta, la cual hoy mismo propondría.

-Katerina; gritó Stefan en el campo, al verla pasar con su vestido celeste.

-Stefan; contestó ella al darse la vuelta.

Él se acercó con un balón en la mano y le dijo a la joven: -Esta noche ¿estás libre?. Quisiera decirte algo importante...

-¿Y porque no lo dices ahora?

-Porque quiero que sea especial. . .; admitió él besando la mano de Katerina.

-Bueno, ¿Donde?

-En el parque trasero a la medianoche ¡Te espero!; dijo Stefan y se alejó a jugar con sus amigos del pueblo.

Katerina se dirigió a la botánica del pueblo, en busca de unas hierbas aromáticas para sus perfumes.

-Buenos días; adquirió Katerina.

-Buenos días, ¿Señorita...?; dijo la vendedora.

-Petrova, soy Katerina Petrova, estoy viviendo en la mansión de los Salvatore.

-Claro, si, la recuerdo, la vi en la fiesta en la casa de los Salvatore. ¿Que necesita?

-Necesito hierbas para perfumes, o algún preparado. .

-Si claro, tome pruebe estos; dijo y le dio unos frascos.

-Yo voy a atender al Señor Magnus afuera; replico.

Katerina tomó los frascos y se probó dos perfumes riquísimos, luego tomó uno y se lo echó en su mano, la quemó como el diablo, era Verbena, la planta que quemaba a los vampiros, una planta que podía quemarte como el sol.

Ella dejó el frasco y se concentró en la herida, para que se curara lo más rápido posible, antes de que cualquiera la viera así. . .

La vendedora entró, y ella escondió su brazo.

-Bueno, volveré más tarde, estoy algo mareada; mintió Katerina.

-Claro Señorita, ¿necesita ayuda?; preguntó la vendedora preocupada.

-No gracias, estoy bien; dijo retirándose y escondiendo su mano de la gente.

La joven vampiro fue a la casa y trató de curarse la herida, rápido sanó, pero todavía sentía el ardor en su piel.

Era la medianoche, Katerina se dirigió al parque trasero, para ver a Stefan, el joven atractivo y sensible humano del que se estaba enamorando.

Katerina sintió un ruido proveniente del bosque, pero no le dio importancia, luego el sonido de un grito desgarrador la aturdió por completo, era Stefan. . .¡Corría peligro!

-¡Stefan!; gritó Katerina al verlo tirado en el suelo, siendo atacado por un vampiro neófito.

El vampiro estaba tomando la sangre del cuello de Stefan, dejándolo débil y sin fuerzas para defenderse. Pero Katerina furiosa porque lastimaban a su joven amado, se abalanzó con fuerza sobre el neófito y dijo:

-Si lo tocas, mueres; con sus ojos negros, y sus dientes más grandes que nunca.

El vampiro la atacó, tratando de morderla, y ella lo mató, quitándole la cabeza en un segundo. Cuantos más años de vida vampírica, más fuerza adquieres.


	19. Es lo que soy

**Capitulo 19: Es lo que soy **

Stefan se levantó, tomando su cuello ensangrentado, mirando a Katerina, llena de sangre. . .pero no de ella, sino de el atacante, un vampiro neófito.

-¿Qué es esto?; dijo Stefan asustado.

Katerina giró y lo vio, Stefan estaba asustado, temblando de miedo, sangrando y sin poder movilizarse demasiado, ahí parado esperando que ella respondiera algo.

-Él quiso matarte, yo te ayudé; dijo ella acercándose a Stefan, pero él se alejó con miedo.

-Tú eres…; dijo Stefan temblando y sin poder terminar su frase.

-Es lo que soy ¡Un vampiro!; dijo ella enojada, soltando una lagrima de dolor.

-Katerina...; dijo Stefan mirándola llorar.

-No quiero hacerte daño Stefan, lo juro. . .; explicó ella.

-¿Eres un vampiro entonces?; preguntó él un poco desorientado tocándose la herida.

-Sí, lo soy...Pero nunca te dañaría. . .

-Yo no…no me...; y antes de terminar, Stefan se desmayó perdiendo la conciencia.

Katerina lo levantó como una pluma, y lo llevó adentro de la casa, tratando de que el Señor Salvatore no los viera. . Y menos a Stefan herido.

Ella curó la herida del joven muchacho, tratando de controlar las ganas de tomar su sangre y beberla hasta la última gota. Luego para que no tuviera cicatrices y dejara de sangrar, le dio de beber su sangre, la sangre curativa de vampiro, mientras él no estaba consiente lo hizo, para que lo curara del todo y no sufriera...

Cuando terminó, dejó una nota sobre la cama de Stefan.

**"Stefan, lo siento, nunca quise herirte ni usarte, yo te amo como a nadie. ¡No me abandones! -Katerina"**


	20. Déjame pensarlo

**Capitulo 20: Déjame pensarlo **

Stefan se levantó a la mañana siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza, de pronto recordó lo que había sucedido a la noche y se tocó el cuello, se acercó a un espejo, pero su cuello estaba intacto, pero había sangre en su ropa, por un segundo pensó que todo había sido un horrible sueño, pero no podía serlo. Vio la nota de Katerina en la cama, y se acercó a leerla, luego tomo la decisión más difícil de su vida, dejar Mystic Falls.

Stefan había tomado la decisión de irse, debía pensar, se sentía abrumado por la situación, no podía creer que la mujer a la que iba a pedirle matrimonio era un vampiro, era demasiado para él. No podía soportarlo.

Salió de la casa con unos bolsos, y se los entregó a una sirvienta para que los subiera a la carroza. Giró para mirar hacia el parque de la casa, y vio a Katerina observándolo con gran angustia, conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Estaba por subirse, cuando su hermano Damon lo apartó.

-¿Qué haces hermano, a donde vas?

-¡Damon!; exclamó Stefan con alegría.

-He vuelto hermano… Pero tú… ¿A dónde vas, estás loco?

-Necesito irme, quiero tiempo para mí mismo, lo necesito ahora mismo, lo siento por dejarte aquí solo, pero debo irme.

-¡Creo que será interesante, conocerás un poco Europa hijo, te gustará!; admitió el Señor Salvatore golpeándole la espalda a su hijo menor.

-Pero padre, ¿cómo lo dejas ir solo?; preguntó Damon preocupado por su hermanito.

-Él es grande, un señor y ya tiene derecho a partir por el mundo; dijo Salvatore padre.

Katerina tenía miedo de acercarse, pero podía oír toda la conversación. Estaba totalmente aturdida, no podía creer que Stefan iba a dejarla así. Ella creyó que él sería diferente. Pero por lo menos no la había delatado...

-Entonces mucha suerte hermano; dijo Damon estrechando la mano del joven Stefan.

-Adiós; dijo Katerina acercándose con miedo a que Stefan la rechazara con asco.

-Adiós Katerina, necesito tiempo para mí…Lo siento; dijo lamentándose.

Damon la miró a Katerina, conteniendo las lágrimas que necesitaba largar, pero no quería, quería parecer fuerte, no débil ante la situación.

-Adiós hermano; dijo Stefan, y se volteó para subirse a la carroza.

-¡Stefan! ¡No te vayas!; grito Katerina.

-Lo siento, adiós Katerina; dijo y le dio un beso en la mano, sintiendo por última vez el cuerpo de la mujer que había amado.


	21. Un consuelo

**Capitulo 21: Un consuelo **

Katerina se quedó en su habitación encerrada dos días llorando por perder a Stefan, quien ella creyó que iba a aceptarla tal y como era.

Se había equivocado, Anna tenía razón, el amor para ellas no existía. Era mejor dejar atrás a Stefan y seguir con su vida falsa una vez más.

Salió a caminar para despejar su mente, y se dirigió a la casa de Anna, la vampiresa, quien tenía un pequeño mercado de comidas exóticas.

En el camino sintió que alguien la llamaba, pero no distinguía la voz, hasta que el joven estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡Katerina!; exclamó Damon.

-Damon, buenos días; respondió ella.

-¿Que hace aquí caminando sola?

-Voy al mercado. . .; dijo ella caminando, evitando la mirada de Damon.

-¿Quiere que la acompañe?; preguntó con voz seductora, entonces Katerina lo observó y asintió con su cabeza, tomándolo del brazo y dirigiéndose a casa de Anna.

Al llegar, Katerina no soltó el brazo de Damon, y al entrar, Anna le tiró una mirada desafiante.

Damon se soltó y fue a mirar algunas comidas, mientras que Anna se acercaba y tomaba el brazo de Katerina con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces?; le dijo Anna con furia.

-Estoy paseando; contestó sarcásticamente Katerina.

-¡No seas absurda, no te metas en problemas, o mejor, no me metas en un problema a mi Katerina!

-No lo haré; sollozo y se soltó de las manos de Anna volviendo con Damon, lo tomó del brazo y susurrando en su oído dijo:

-¿Quieres comprar algo?

-Señorita Petrova, ¿le gusta susurrar en oídos de hombres solterones?; le dijo mirándola fijamente con sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes.

-Solo en el de usted; contesto ella seduciéndolo.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

Luego Katerina se soltó y salió por la puerta, jugando con Damon el mismo juego que alguna vez había jugado con Elijah, "Atrápame".


	22. Atracción irresistible

**Capitulo 22: Atracción irresistible**

Un nuevo día para Katerina, ahora que tenía a Damon casi comiendo de su mano, no paraba de divertirse jugando con él, seduciéndolo, de una manera que nunca había experimentado.

Katerina se quedó en la casa, el día estaba horrible, una llovizna constante con la cual cualquiera de sus vestidos se arruinarían, y esa no era una opción.

Damon se acercó al salón y pudo ver a la hermosa Katerina sentada en el sillón blanco de terciopelo, admirando el bello fuego de la chimenea.

-Buenos días Katerina...; dirigió su palabra hacia la joven Petrova.

-Buenos días Damon querido. . .; dijo Katerina, levantándose del sillón y acercándose a la boca del joven.

La vampiresa lo tomó de la mejilla y acercó su rostro hacia el de Damon, lo besó, y mordisqueó su labio inferior. Él la tomó de la cintura y puso contra la pared, levantando sus brazos, con la izquierda sostenía las manos de Katerina, y con la otra levantaba su vestido negro con puntillas.

-¡Que atrevido!; dijo Katerina gimiendo.

-¿Le gusta señorita?; preguntó él con ojos seductores.

-Sí, sigue…; continuó ella, excitándose con cada roce de la mano de Damon en su pierna.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Katerina, y Damon cerró la puerta con llave, la tiró sobre la cama, y se puso arriba de ella, besándola primero en el cuello, luego en su boca, y bajando hasta sus pechos.

-Me excitas; dijo Damon quitando el vestido de la joven vampiresa.

-Y tu a mi; respondió Katerina, sorprendida de lo mucho que le gustaba que Damon la tocara.

-¡Quiero hacerle el amor señorita Petrova!; gritó Damon sonriendo.

-¡Házmelo Damon, házmelo!; gimió Katerina.

Él se quitó la ropa, y le arrancó el resto a Katerina, dejándola solo con su corsé. Damon era lo opuesto a Stefan, no había suavidad en nada de lo que hacía, él era fuerte, la tomaba de sus piernas y la penetraba con fuerza, quitándole la respiración.

.

.

.

Varios días pasaron, Katerina comenzó a sentir una obsesión por Damon, era como si no pudiese dejarlo ir. . .Lo quería por siempre.

Estaba preocupada y con miedo, _¿Damon la aceptaría como vampiro o la rechazaría igual que Stefan? _


	23. Soy un vampiro

**Capitulo 23: Soy un vampiro**

Katerina pensó mucho antes de confesarle a Damon lo que realmente era. . Pero quería asegurarse de que él la aceptaba tal como es, y que estaría con ella toda la eternidad...

Una noche con neblina, un día oscuro y tenebroso, el señor Salvatore se dirigió a los montes, ya que habían recibidos ataques de "animales", al parecer más vampiros comenzaron a habitar Mystic Falls, porque ni Katerina ni Anna atacaban a la gente de allí.

Katerina aprovechó para traer a Damon a su habitación y tener una noche de sexo salvaje.

-Damon... ¿tú me aceptaría de cualquier forma cierto?; preguntó Katerina mientras estaba encima de Damon en la cama.

-Claro que si ¡La amo Katerina Petrova!; dijo él seguro de sus sentimientos.

-Entonces si yo fuera un monstruo, ¿todavía me querrías?

-Tú no eres un monstruo, eres preciosa Katerina; admitió Damon.

Katerina se alejó de la cara de Damon, y se mostró tal cual es. . .como un vampiro, dejó que sus colmillos salieran, y que sus ojos se tiñeran de negro, con su rostro malévolo, y atemorizante. Damon la miró fijamente, y acercó su mano hacia la cara de Katerina, acariciándola.

Ella se quedó paralizada, no esperaba que Damon reaccionara tan bien, temía que fuera igual que Stefan, pero no, se había equivocado, ellos eran muy diferentes. . .

-¿No tienes miedo?; preguntó Katerina.

-¡No! ¿Cómo tendría miedo de ti?; le contestó Damon besando los labios de la joven.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿sabes lo que soy?

-Sí, me doy cuenta. . Eres un vampiro ¿cierto?; preguntó Damon.

-Sí, lo soy, ¿Y me aceptas así?

-Claro que si, eres todo para mí, yo te amo Katerina, no tengo miedo de ti; dijo Damon tocándola.

-¡Yo también te amo Damon!; gimió Katerina dejando que las manos de Damon la rozaran por todo el cuerpo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, un rayo de luz despertó a Katerina, un pequeño rayo entraba por la ventana. Ella se levantó y se puso la camisa de Damon, mientras que él seguía profundamente dormido.

-Hola Katerina; dijo Damon al abrir un ojo, mientras ella se vestía.

-Hola; dijo ella y se acercó a besarlo...

-¿Entonces tu eres inmortal cierto?; dijo Damon con rostro de preocupación.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?; contestó Katerina con asombro.

-Porque entonces quiero ser inmortal junto a ti.

Katerina se quedo inmóvil, sabiendo que sus sueños se cumplían, que un hombre humano quería cambiar, quería ser como ella, quería estar con ella para siempre. . Y por siempre.

-¡Damon! ¿Quieres ser como yo entonces?; exclamó ella.

-Lo seré si tengo que estar contigo para siempre. . . Aceptaré cualquier cosa por estar contigo. . .Haré lo que sea necesario; dijo firmemente el joven humano.


End file.
